


Bed Rest

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bed Rest, Established Relationship, F/M, Poe is hurt, Post-TRoS, but really he's fine, but this is fluff, just stubborn, okay now time for tags, rey is worried, still not too many tags because of spoilers, they are in love, which I still suck at after doing this for almost two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe wakes up the morning after the final battle and everything hurts. At least he has company while he's on bed rest.SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Second post Rise of Skywalker fic!!! This is just a cute little cuddling fic with a little pinch of angst because Poe is stubborn. I hope you all like it!

Poe wakes up slowly, groaning as he feels pain run through his body. He can feel all his muscles screaming in protest as he rolls to his side, making sure not to fall off his narrow bunk. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s safe in his own tent on Ajan Kloss, away from the fights and battles. Apart from his aching body, he has nothing to whine about. He’s in a warm bed, relaxed and has the company of the love of his life. 

Poe smiles when he sees that Rey is still sleeping beside him, her mouth slightly opened as she slowly breathes in and out. Her hair is loose and spread on her pillow. Poe considers waking her up to cuddle, but she still looks so exhausted so he lets her sleep. He hasn’t seen her looking so relaxed in months, so he enjoys the sight. 

Poe wonders if he should go to medical to get himself checked out, but the thought of Rey waking up alone is enough to make him sink back into the mattress. Rey had offered to use the Force to heal the blaster burn on his arm and ease the pain in his back and shoulders caused by his harness when the lightning took out the engine of his X-Wing and he was free falling. Poe had stopped her before she could, knowing that she was too tired and spending that energy would be dangerous for her. He can bear some pain if it means that she’s fine. She had told him to go see Kalonia while she got herself washed, but Poe figured that they could get clean together and that distraction had ended in their bunk, his visit to the doctor completely forgotten.

Rey wakes up eventually and Poe watches happily as she sleepily stretches, her hands that are under the covers make their way across his chest as she scoots closer to him. Poe takes the opportunity to begin their morning cuddling session and throws one of his arms over her waist and kisses her forehead softly. The movement makes his arm sting a little, but he feels much better once he has Rey as close to him as possible. He runs one of his hands down her arm, enjoying the softness of her skin. 

Poe goes tell her good morning, but then it hits him. They won the war, it’s over, they’ve defeated the First Order, Palpatine and they are completely free. A simple good morning doesn’t feel right to greet her on this first day of freedom. 

“I love you,” he whispers, knowing that there’s nothing better than walking up to the person you love the most.

She mumbles it back to him and throw one of her leg over his hips. Poe slightly groans, the added weight on his bruised back making it a bit painful for him. He feels Rey tense up in his arms.

“You didn’t go to the med bay last night,” she states bluntly, sounding much more awake now that she’s aware that he’s hurt. She tries to roll off of Poe, but he stops her by hooking his arm under her knee that’s thrown over him and hugging her even more tightly.

“You are not stopping our morning cuddling session for that,” Poe whispers into her ear, laughing when Rey tries to wiggle out of his hold. “It hurts even more when you try to worm away from me,” he adds teasingly. Rey stops moving and melts into his embrace. 

“Then let me heal you,” Rey says stubbornly.

“No, you just got some rest. I don’t want you to spend your energy on me like that. We won and we don’t have to fight today. I can rest up just fine in here with you. I’ll go see Kalonia later if it makes you feel better.”

“It would,” Rey agrees. “At least make sure I’m not hurting you,” she huffs.

Poe rolls so he’s laying on his back again, taking Rey with him and making her sit astride his hips. 

“This can’t possibly be more comfortable for you Flyboy,” she mumbles into his neck. 

“I’m quite happy with my current situation,” Poe quips back and squeeze her hip. The weight is mostly off his shoulders and to be fair, he was in pain just laying on his back so Rey’s added weight doesn’t change much. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rey says and presses soft kisses along his jaw. 

They cuddle in bed for a while, just enjoying each others soothing presence. Eventually the base starts buzzing around them, the thin canvas of their tent not doing much to keep the noises out. Rey slips out of their bunk and pulls on one of her pairs of white leggings and it’s matching tank top. Poe throws the blanket off and gets up intending to get dressed. 

“Poe,” Rey gasps, dropping her belt to rush to his side. She puts her hand carefully on his shoulders, just over the blue bruises that matches his flight harness. She eyes the bandage around his arm warily. “Are you sure you are fine?” 

“It’s nothing that bacta and rest can’t fix. We can go to medical right now and then grab breakfast before the never ending meetings that we have to attend to today,” Poe reassures Rey and puts his clothing on. 

They walk out of their tent and it’s easy to smile when they see how everyone outside is happy. They laugh when they spot a group of people who went a little too hard on the hull striper at the party last night. Poe starts talking with a couple of pilots, asking them how they are doing and if they visited medical.

“How ironic of you to ask your pilots if they went to medical, when you didn’t,” Rey jokes, pulling in Poe’s hand and playfully dragging him away, leaving a bunch of pilot laughing behind.

“Poe Dameron, I was wondering when you were going to visit me,” Kalonia greets them. “Let me guess, bruised shoulders and back?”

“Sit down and I’ll check you out just to be sure.” Kalonia helps him remove his shirt and she applies some bacta bandages on his shoulders and reapplies a new one on his blaster wound. “You’ll be fine Dameron, just take it slow and some bed rest would do you wonders.”

Poe thanks her and he tries to ignore the fact that he saw Rey grab an extra med kit. He knows she means well, but he really doesn’t want her to worry so much about him.

“Rey, do you need to be checked?” Kalonia asks Rey after she’s done with Poe.

“I’m fine, but thank you for asking,” Rey answers kindly. 

They get on with their day, meetings after meetings, reading reports from all over the galaxy and sending help to planets that need it to get back on their feet. Poe ends up being pulled into a discussion with some pilots from the Rebellion, including his old mentor Wedge Antilles, to discuss about the Academy and organizing patrols along the Hyperspace lanes to make sure that no First Order ship escaped or is in hiding. Rey on the other hand spends her day talking to various leaders from all over the galaxy. 

At some point, both of them manage to get away and join up to grab something to eat to bring it back to their tent so they can eat in peace. 

“How is your back doing?” Rey asks Poe when she notices him trying to stretch. 

“It’s doing better,” Poe answers. Rey sees him hesitate for a couple of seconds and smirks, understanding that her stubborn pilot is working something out. “You know what? Would you mind changing my bacta bandages?” Poe finally admits.

Rey laughs and gets up from her spot on the bed, that doubles as their dinning table when they want to just eat together, and grabs the med kit that she had stashed earlier. “It would be my pleasure to help you Flyboy.” She sits behind him on the bed and helps him remove his shirt before stripping off the old bandages. “I love it when you are honest with me,” Rey tells him as she softly presses the bandages and rubs the bacta into his skin. 

“This feels great Sunshine,” Poe tells her. “It’s hard for me to admit that I need help when I’m hurt.”

“And I’m the same,” Rey says before kissing one of his shoulders gently. “The next few weeks are going to be a whirlwind and we’ll have to adapt to peace and to all the changes coming our way.”

“It’s going to be weird isn’t it?”

“We’ll figure it out together like we always do,” Rey assures him.

“Yeah we will,” Poe looks over his shoulder and kisses her softly. “Together,” he repeats against her lips.

“Now lets start by that bed rest that Kalonia prescribed to you.” Rey puts their plates and glasses away and joins Poe back in their bed. 

It’s easy for them to forget everything that went down in the last years, even if it’s just for a short moment, when they are laying in bed, limbs tangled together while Poe describes Yavin 4 to her again. She’s really excited to go there one day and she knows Poe is eager to show her his home, ready to make it theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I appreciate all of you!


End file.
